


Walked Away

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ASCEM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Kira offers support after Lenara leaves.A dabble written for ASCEML many years ago
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn
Kudos: 11





	Walked Away

Dax stood watching as Lenara's ship pulled away from the station. It was over.

"I don't know how she thinks she made the right choice." Kira approached her, standing quietly besides Dax. "How she can just walk away?"

"The taboo. It was the only thing that stopped us."

"The taboo was just because you'd been in love as past hosts, not because you're both women. Right?"

"Of course. Same sex relationships are very common on Trill."

Kira nodded curtly, looking a little closer at Dax. "Same on Bajor."

Both stood silently staring out the window, hands clasped behind their backs.


End file.
